The Mirror of Yin and Yang
by Rickycool
Summary: One fateful day, Fairy Tail's strongest team suddenly went missing. Only Natsu and Happy remained, but no one but the guild knew. Shortly after the incident, a mysterious boy was left in front of the guild gates. He lost his memory and never knew his past. Four years had passed. Will the news about Team Natsu's disappearance finally be revealed to the world? And who really is Len?
1. The Separation

**Hullo, my dear readers! I finally decided to make a Fairy Tail FF! Actually, this one is dedicated to my brother, who loves FT as much as I do. So, for my brother, please R&R! :3  
**

* * *

Light rain fell down on a ruined and beat-up land, as if a vicious battle had just taken place here. Two silhouettes stood in the middle of the rain, and in front of them were seven silhouettes lying down on the ground, with two of them formed like a cat. The rosy haired silhouette tried to stand up with his remaining strength, to no avail. The other six were as beaten up as he was, and they all knew one thing: They lost. The green haired figure that stood gazed at the fallen mages, his hand held out with a huge black glass fragment hovering above it. His eyes narrowed at the rosy haired silhouette, who still tried to stand up even at his current state.

"You lot are quite the powerful bunch, you've certainly proven that." he voiced out, loud enough for all of them to hear as the other maroon haired figure stood silently. "But still too weak for us. Personally, I'd rather kill all of you and be rid of any witnesses, but it'll be against the requirements, so..."

He then gazed at them again, checking if they were still conscious to remember the warning he was about to give. They were all awake still, with their heads up and their glares directed at them. The two remained their emotionless faces on, unwavered by their evil eyes.

"So, if you ever say anything about what you've seen here..." the green haired warned, his eyes curving slightly as if they were smiling. "I can't guarantee the lives of your loved ones."

The fallen mages' eyes widened at his statement, the rosy haired one growling audibly. The green head chuckled slightly, the glass fragment bobbing up and down on his hand.

"Well, actually, we can't kill them, but it'll be close enough." he added. "You've seen our powers, so you'd know how we'll keep track of you. So, be careful now."

Right then, his eyes glowed green, and the eyes of five of the fallen fairies also glowed green, almost simultaneously. The rosy haired and the blue tom cat weren't affected however, or rather, the green haired purposely left them out.

"Brook." he nodded to the maroon haired, who responded by holding out his hand towards the fallen mages.

Suddenly, they began to disappear. The first to go was the armored scarlet lady, though only her left eye glowed green. Next was the long haired dragonslayer kid and the white female cat. And then the half-naked black haired, and lastly, the blond haired girl. They all disappeared in front of the rosy haired's eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You... bastard..." he grumbled, his body trembling lightly. "What... did you do to them!"

The maroon haired just stared at the dragonslayer, putting his arm back to his side. He turned to the green haired, who was already walking towards the rosy haired and the blue cat, with his eyes back to normal.

"Don't worry, they're not dead. Brook just transported them to different places, that's all." he exclaimed, squatting down in front of the rosy haired. "See? We're already being nice. We just placed them far away from your hometown, away from your guild, so they wouldn't have to do any traveling."

The fire dragonslayer continued to glare at him, his eyes red and bloodshot from anger. The green haired smiled, amused by his perseverance.

"Hmn... You must be wondering why you and your cat weren't transported like them, right?" he seemingly asked the dragonslayer, the black glass fragment steadily floating on top of his hand. "Well, you see, we can't have the Grand Magic Council go snooping around with a case of missing mages in their hands."

The rosy haired figure's face was a mix of confusion and hatred, making the green haired sigh.

"Looks like I picked a stupid one, eh?" he sighed, turning his head towards the maroon haired. "It seems I still have to do some explaining, so chill there, 'kay, Brook?"

"Whatever, Noah." the maroon haired replied, making the green haired grin. He then turned back towards the rosy haired, his grin fading to a smile.

"You see, if we also transport you two far away, then you and your friends will be classified as missing mages." he started explaining. "Your guild might even send a request, or rather, they themselves would go looking for you, and our plans would be found out. That would be too troublesome, don't you think? So, we'll be sending you back to your guild, so that you can make up an excuse for your friends' disappearances. Got that?"

The dragonslayer just growled, suddenly punching the ground as he used his arm to try and stand up. The green haired wasn't fazed by his actions at all, and continued to smile.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said. "Just remember not to tell anyone about this,"-he bounced up his hand with the glass fragment-"or about us, 'cause if you do, you know what'll happen."

And with that, the dragonslayer's eyes, and also the blue cat's, glowed green, and they disappeared as light rain continued to fall.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think Natsu's group has been gone for a while?" a wavy haired lady asked, constantly drinking from her booze. "They just went to exterminate some monster, right? It shouldn't take them so long."

"Why? What's wrong, Cana? Already missing Gray?" a beige haired man teased, which resulted to him getting hit on the head by a thrown mug. "Gawwh!"

"Max! Don't say stuff like that about Gray!" Cana hushed, her right index finger by her lips as her left thumb pointed to a certain blue haired lovestruck lady. "You know Juvia! She'll murder me if you say stuff like that!"

Max then turned to the water lady, who was babbling stuff about missing her 'Gray-sama'. He sweatdropped and apologized to Cana, who just waved him off and continued to drink her alcohol.

"But, you know, Cana," a silver haired girl exclaimed, standing beside the not-so-drunken lady as she handed another mug of booze. "I think you're right. It's been more than a week since they left. They usually come back here after a few days."

The heavy drinker turned to the waitress, gladly taking the mug as she sniffed the liquid inside. She took one big gulp of her alcoholic drink, and then sighed heavily.

"You're worried about Natsu, aren't you, Lisanna?" the card mage asked, a leer on her face as the silver head blushed slightly.

"O... Of course, I am." she stuttered, hugging the metal tray on her hand across her chest. "I mean, who wouldn't be worried about them? They always go around destroying stuff, and it's like they're a magnet for trouble."

Cana didn't seem convinced by her reasoning and remained that look on her face, making the youngest of the Strauss siblings uneasy.

"Cana! Stop looking at me like that!" Lisanna raved, waving the tray in front of her ferociously. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Whoa, calm down! Calm down!" the lady boozer panicked, shielding herself and her drink with her free bare hand from the waitress's attack. "You're gonna make me spill my drink! Lisanna!"

The silver head eventually stopped flailing the round try, making Cana sigh in relief. Lisanna then puffed her cheeks up, giving a small glare at the lady drinker. The said card mage looked back at the silver head, about to say something, when the guild doors suddenly opened, making the fresh cold night air sweep across the entire floor. Everyone in the guild, which wasn't that many, probably only the main members of the guild, since it's already late, stopped what they were doing, whether it be drinking or chatting, and glanced towards the doors, wondering who it could be at this hour. The silver haired waitress hoped it was Natsu and the others, but she knew they wouldn't just walk in without even shouting they were home, and then proceed to destroy the barroom.

Suddenly, a certain blue haired lady with spectacles gasped, as her two teammates, a slim guy and a fat guy, stood eye widened beside her. Almost simultaneously, Lisanna also gasped, dropping the tray and covering her mouth with her hands as Cana sat there, eye widened. A beat-up rosy haired silhouette was staggering in front of the guild doors, carrying a blue cat on one of his arms. He had two arrows sticking out of his right shoulder, and he looked like he was drenched with water.

"Na... Natsu! Happy!" the silver head shouted, darting towards the duo as everyone else watched with wide eyes.

As soon as she got close enough, the dragonslayer suddenly collapsed forward, almost dropping the cat in his arms. Lisanna luckily caught Natsu just in time, along with preventing Happy from falling down. The guildmaster and a group of other guild members rushed forward, including the lady drinker, Cana.

"Na-Natsu! Natsu!" Lisanna kept on calling out his name, slowly kneeling down as the rosy haired's body went limp. "What... What happened to you...?"

"What... Who could have done this?" the blue haired spectacle girl, Levy, thought out loud, cradling the blue Exceed on her arms as she was close to tears.

"What kind of monster could have done this to Natsu?" a silver haired lady that looked like Lisanna cried, the old guildmaster standing by her side with veins popping out of his forehead.

"Natsu-nii... Happy..." a dark haired boy muttered out, his father by his side, gritting his teeth.

Lisanna positioned the dragonslayer's body, so that his head was now resting on her lap. She checked his pulse on his neck, and fortunately, he wasn't dead; just unconscious. He was bleeding on different parts of his body, with different kinds of injuries. Natsu was clearly in no shape for interrogation, much less even talk.

"Too... strong..." a squeaky voice suddenly muttered, startling them and making them turn towards the cat in Levy's arms. "We were... no match... for them..."

"Happy!" almost all of them chorused.

The blue cat was crying, tears streaming down the side of his face. He was trembling slightly, making Levy hold him firmly.

"Happy," the guildmaster, Makarov, called, making his way towards Levy. "What happened?"

"Master..." Happy sobbed, but then slowly wiped his tears away. "We... We just finished our job, and we were on our way home. But then... we met some people."

Happy paused, his head suddenly slightly aching. He figured it was that man's magic and his warning to him, so he tried to choose his words carefully.

"We fought them, and... and we... we lost..." Happy said the last part like it hurt him, which, in this case, did.

"Who are these people?" the master asked, clenching his fists tightly.

"I... I don't know. Even if we did, we couldn't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

Happy sat up from Levy's arms, the said blue haired helping him as he did. He showed his back to the master, which revealed a black marking shaped like a crown on the back of his right shoulder.

"Natsu has one, too." he said, wincing a bit from his injuries. "Those people said that if we revealed too much, something... bad, _real_ bad, will happen."

The master seemed to understand, but it did not quench his anger. Moreover, it made him angrier. The oldest of the Strauss siblings seemed to have noticed this, and firmly held the master's shoulder as she kneeled down.

"U-Um... Juvia is sorry to interrupt, but..." the water lady stammered, her hands by her chest as she looked a bit shaken. "Where... Where are Gray-sama and the others?"

A small clamor followed after, but then faded into silence as the group noticed the glum expression on the blue cat's face. He suddenly teared up, burying his head against Levy's abdomen.

"I... They..." Happy sobbed, the words tumbling around his mouth. "Those people... They... Erza... Gray... Lucy... Wendy... C-Carla..."

Everyone either had angry or tearful looks on their faces, as Happy continued to sob.

"Mirajane, take Natsu and Happy to the infirmary," Makarov suddenly ordered, an obvious look of rage on his face. "We'll talk later."

"Yes, Master." the Sorcerer magazine model replied, the said guildmaster walking off towards the infirmary.

"I... I'll help, too." Lisanna volunteered, hoisting Natsu up as she placed one of his arms over her shoulders.

"I'll bring Happy there." Levy exclaimed, the said cat still on her arms as Mirajane helped Lisanna carry the dragonslayer.

The three then went off towards the infirmary, carrying the two fallen mages with them. The entire guild was silent, still fazed by Natsu and Happy's conditions.

"This was all too... sudden..." a lady in a cowgirl outfit muttered out, tightly holding the hand of her six-year-old girl. The child didn't really grasp what had happened, but she knew that Natsu was hurt, and that was enough reason for her to cry.

"Shhh..." a man in a cowboy outfit breathed out, carrying the crying girl onto his arms. "Don't cry, Asuka... Uncle Natsu and Happy are fine."

The little cowgirl kept on crying regardless, her father coaxing her to stop as everyone else stayed quiet.

"That wasn't very manly." a really big and buff silver haired man muttered out loud, clenching his fists tightly. "What could Natsu and the others have done to deserve this?"

A couple of sobs and sniffles started to echo across the barroom, with one particular blue lady tearing up as she wondered where her love was and how he was doing. The remaining guildmembers were now in very low spirits. No one was drinking, no one was chatting, no one was eating, and no one was definitely smiling. Today was just supposed to be any other normal day, but now, this day was the day, when Fairy Tail's strongest team was utterly defeated, and was scattered across the entire world, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Noooo! They're goooone! xD Okay then! Please review, dear readers! \m/**


	2. The Ryley Siblings

**Hullo there, dearies! Ricky's here to present to you, chappie 2 of _The Mirror of Yin and Yang_! Please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

"How are they?"

"They're fine now. Though, their injuries are quite peculiar."

"Why is that?"

"Happy has hypothermia, along with a couple of bruises and cuts. Natsu, on the other hand... Some parts of his body was frozen, and he had a couple of gashes, which we guessed was caused by a sword, or something like that. He also had a lot of bruises and cuts here and there, and the two of them have run out of magic power."

"That's not really strange, is it, Mirajane?"

"But I'm not yet finished, Master. Natsu had two arrows sticking out of his right shoulder-you saw that, didn't you?-he was drenched with water and sand, and his whole body was all battered up. He even had red marks that might have been caused by a whip. The same goes for Happy."

"...Now that's strange."

"Just how many of those people did they fight? Or maybe they were few, but had multiple magic. What do you think, Master?"

"I'm wondering why they even fought in the first place. There must have been a reason. Erza was with them, so I doubt it was just a petty fight caused by Natsu or Gray."

"...I'm worried about them. About Erza and the others. Where could they have gone off to?"

"...Well, we can just ask these unanswered questions to Natsu and Happy when they wake up. For now, let's just wait."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"What? What do you mean _hide_? They just hurt Erza, Gray, Lucy, and even Wendy, Carla, and Happy! You expect me to _hide_?"

"Natsu, calm down. Matser's right. We couldn't even take one of them down; what can _you_ do on your own?"

"Tch... Which side are you really on, Happy?"

"I'm on nobody's side, Natsu! I just don't want you to disappear like what happened to Erza and the others."

"Now, now, calm down, you two. And Natsu, you should listen to Master for once. You're not the only one hurt at what happened."

"But Mirajane..."

"No 'but's! Now listen to Master."

"Aherm... As I was saying, Natsu, I want you to hide from the outside world."

"But Gramps...!"

"Or in other words, hide your true identity."

"Huh...?"

"I want you to change your name, your looks, your magic, and especially your personality."

"What? But I can't do all of that! Especially the last two ones!"

"Then we'll help you. As for the magic part, I guess it'll be hard for you to learn new magic, so just limit the use of your dragonslayer magic. That means no eating of fire in public, no firebreathing, and definitely no stating the name of the technique as dragonslayer magic."

"Hrrnn... That's a lot of rules... I can't possibly remember all of it."

"Then Happy will guide you."

"Yes, Master! B-But what about me? I'm a cat."

"Mirajane will help you on that."

"I'll teach you Transformation magic, Happy. The basics first, of course."

"Really?"

"So, what about Erza and the others? What do we tell the others about them, Gramps?"

"...I already have an excuse in mind."

"What is it?"

"I'll announce it tomorrow to selected guildmembers. Now, go and take a rest. We'll discuss further details about your 'condition' and new identity soon."

"Gramps..."

"Master..."

"Don't worry, kids. I know you want to tell us everything, but you can't. That 'curse' of yours... We can't risk the danger for our family. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to find a way to remove that curse."

"...I understand, Gramps."

"Now, rest. You've been through a lot today."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Hey, who're the newbies?"

"I heard the juvenile's name was Niven or something. And the midget's was Blue."

"Siblings?"

"Yep. Or so I've heard."

* * *

Days after that fateful incident, and the arrival of the two new recruits, the unsettled hearts of the guildmembers have eventually returned back to normal. In the outside world, everyone had believed that Team Natsu went off to do one of the most dangerous jobs in history; and everyone close to them that didn't know the truth were mad.

"_What_? Gray went off to do _that job_? But he's not even an S-Class yet!" Lyon had once said. He even said something about Gray being a bastard for leaving Juvia.

"That Lucy... She left without even telling me! Her rent debt will pile up just like last time!" the landlady of Lucy's apartment ranted, flailing the feather duster on her hand. Her face saddened a moment later, however, remembering the seven years when Lucy was missing, and her father's love for her before he died.

"You're lying! Er-chan wouldn't leave like that without even telling me!" Milliana cried, tears streaming down the side of her face. Her cat ears were drooped down as she continued to sob, while constantly making cat sounds.

"And Wendy's with them? Seriously? But she's just a kid!" Doranbolt, a member of the Magic Council, exclaimed, a kind of worried look on his face. He only spent a short time with the Fairy Tail guild a long time ago, but he came to respect them for their conviction.

"Oooh? So, Natsu-san went to do that job? I'll take that job too, soon enough!" Sting, one of the duo dragonslayers from Sabertooth, voiced out, a determined look on his face. His Exceed partner, Lector, nodded by his side, also saying things about Happy.

Almost everyone was mad at first, but then, they eventually convinced themselves that the reason they left without a word was that they didn't want to be troubled by their worries. I mean, they were about to go on a one-hundred-year job by themselves; who wouldn't try to stop them? So, instead of staying mad at them for their narrow minds, they began to believe in them that they'll come back. I mean, this was Fairy Tail they were talking about. Doing the impossible since who-knows-when. At least everyone's worries lessened at that fact, and everything was fine again.

Until _that boy_ came.

It was approximately two weeks after that incident. The two fresh meats, Niven and Blue, have gotten used to the guild, and strangely enough, got along with the core members like they've been friends since their childhood.

Niven Ryley was a muscular and temperamental eighteen year old mage. He's got black hair that's slicked back, along with sharp black eyes. He usually wears a long-sleeved white shirt with its sleeves folded up a little, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black boots. On top of all of that, he'd always wear his black sleeveless cloak, with its collar standing up to his nose level. He'd always have bandages all over his body, mainly around his neck and chest, where his clothes didn't cover his skin.

At first glance, people would think Niven was an aloof and cold person. But if you got to know him, he's actually a lot worse. Once, when a couple of giuldmembers tried to approach him, he immediately scared them off by scowling and harshly telling them to go away. He didn't like them coming near him, but he was fine with the core members. He'd scowl, but he would talk normally to them.

The other newbie was Blue Ryley, a precocious thirteen-year-old kid, and Niven's little brother. He has short blue messy hair, and piercing black eyes. Usually, he wears a long-sleeved white shirt like Niven's, but Blue's sleeves sloppily goes down past his wrists. He'd wear a blue sleeveless shirt on top of the white shirt, and a pair of brown pants for the bottom. His pants were folded up just enough to expose his black leather boots, and he always wears a green scarf that's way too long for him around his neck. He also always wears aviator goggles on his head, on which he would wear across his eyes at certain times.

Blue was like any other thirteen-year-old... except that he liked to prank so much. He hangs out with Romeo most of the time, since they're about the same age, and they always stick around with Niven. Just like his big brother, Blue doesn't favor other giuldmembers coming at him, and he would always hang around the core members instead. When someone does try to approach him, he'd tell on Niven, and he would scare them off.

So, they came to a silent understanding: _Don't come near us, and we won't eat you_. The guildmembers were fine with it, anyway. All they had to do was stay away from them, and they were all neutral. The core members didn't seem affected by Niven's scowls, however, and it greatly confused most of them. But at the same time, they didn't question him, so the confusion was eventually ignored.

One night, when everyone had all gone home with the exception of a couple of the core members, Niven and Blue were still hanging out in the barroom. It wasn't as noisy as it was; normally, with Team Natsu still here, it would be as loud as a wild party. But when they left, it's been just like a normal party. Sure, they were still noisy, but they missed Natsu and Gray's squabbles that would eventually end up having the guild go roughhousing.

Suddenly, a couple of rushed knocks were heard from the guild doors, catching the members' attention. It was already late in the evening; who could it be? Niven, for some reason, perked up and darted towards the doors, with Blue tailing from behind. The other mages were startled by their sudden actions, as the Ryley siblings slammed the doors open. The expectant look on their faces immediately faded as they saw no one, only to be replaced by shocked expressions as they spotted a cloaked child lying on the ground near the gates. They ran towards the child, and the other fairies, confused by their actions, made their way towards the doors. They gasped as they saw the battered child in Niven's arms, with Mirajane already telling him to bring the child to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened to that kid?" a man with a pipe seemingly asked, after Niven and Blue brought in the child. Mirajane was in the infirmary with the Master, so they were left to discuss on their own.

"He was probably beaten up by some bullies." Warren exclaimed. "And then they felt guilty and left him in front of the guild for us to help him."

"Well, that's a possibility." a pink haired lady responded. "But why here? Why not some other house?"

"You know, we can just ask him when he wakes up." Romeo pointed out, making them sigh.

Niven and Blue, however, were both silent, disappointed and exasperated looks on their face. The others were still confused by their actions, and they even tried to ask them why they were acting that way. But they refused to talk, so they eventually let them be. Soon, after a couple minutes of deathly silence, the Master and his assistant finally came out of the infirmary, telling the members that the boy was fine, and that they can go home now. They did as they were told, and the Fairy Tail building was soon deserted.

* * *

**It's kinda short, I know, with the first parts as only dialogues, but please bear with me for the meantime. It'll be a couple more chapters before we get into 'after four years', so please keep on reading! And, oh, please review!**


	3. The Mysterious Raven

**Hullo, dearest readers! Ricky here, and may I present you, the third chappie of thy fanfic! xD R&R people!**

* * *

It was dark. He couldn't see anything. He then felt a warm structure underneath him, and he felt as though the structure was running. Then he realized his eyes were closed, so he opened them. It was still dark, but he could see the trees going past him, and he could now hear the muffled running footsteps and heavy breathing of the person carrying him. He saw that the person was wearing a black cloak, and he realized that he was wearing one, too. He tried to speak, but his voice was missing.

"Don't you worry, Lenon," the person suddenly spoke, and there he realized that the person was actually female. "I'll definitely not let them find you. Not ever."

Sleep suddenly took over his mind, and as he saw the light at the end of the path, the world faded into black once again.

* * *

It was dark again. But he immediately knew that his eyes were closed, since he could feel the uncomfortable sensation on his eyes from the light outside. He could feel something warm and soft underneath him, this time, on his back. He then opened his eyes, and after a moment of temporary blindness from the light, he could see the white ceiling in front of him.

"Ah," a girl's voice suddenly exclaimed. "The raven boy has awakened."

He turned his head to the right, where he heard the voice came from, and there he saw a brown haired girl about the same age as he was. Her hair was put up in a single ponytail, and she wore a red dog collar around her neck, with the name 'Rudolph' etched on the fairy-like shaped pendant. Bandages were coiled around her head, as if she got hit on the head. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of belted khaki shorts, and a pair of black buckled boots. She also wore black wristbands on both of her wrists. The smirk on her face faded as soon as she noticed that the raven haired boy was staring at her, as if she was some puzzle he was trying to figure out.

"Hey, hey," the girl huffed, crossing her arms. "Don't stare at me like that! It's rude!"

The boy was still silent, but then turned his head a little to the left, so that he was back facing the ceiling. The brown haired didn't like getting the silent treatment, and it irritated her that the boy wasn't replying to her statements.

"Hey-" she was about to say, but then the raven boy interrupted her.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The girl tried to calm herself first, angered at the fact that this boy just rudely interrupted her. She took a deep breath and sighed, and then looked at the boy with a slight scowl on her face. He didn't see, of course, since he was gazing at the ceiling.

"You're in the Fairy Tail building's infirmary." the girl replied.

The boy furrowed his brow, and then turned to face the brown haired. He could see the scowl on her face, but it didn't faze him whatsoever. He just remained the confused look on his face.

"Fairy... Tail...?" He repeated the gild's name. "What's that?"

In this case, the brown haired girl should have gotten angry at him. But instead, she sat there on her seat, with a shocked expression on her face. Her sharp golden brown eyes were now widened, and she looked at the raven haired like he was some alien from another planet.

"Are you serious?" she almost coughed up. "You don't even know what _Fairy Tail is_?"

The raven boy then sat up, and shook his head. The blanket that was covering him slid down as he sat up, and there he noticed that he was only wearing his brown trousers. His upper body was covered with band-aids and plasters, and now he felt the sore pain all over his body.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." the girl moaned, an appalled look on her face. "Where the hell did you come from anyway? In the mountains?"

The boy furrowed his brow again, his hands clenched into fists. He seemed to be trying to remember something, but couldn't quite get it.

"I... I don't know." he stuttered. "I don't remember."

The girl was silent for a moment, another shocked expression on her face. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when the door suddenly opened, revealing the Master's assistant. The two children turned to look at her, while the silver haired had the usual smile on her face.

"How's the boy doing, Rudy?" Mirajane asked, but then saw that the raven child had already woken up. "Oh, he's awake! You didn't wake him up, did you, Ru-chan?"

"'Course not! And don't call me that, Mira-nee!" the brown haired reacted. "Anyway, the boy has amnesia, Mira-nee. He doesn't remember where he came from."

"Oh my, is that so?" the assistant trotted over towards the raven boy's bed, and then sat on the side. "Hello there. I'm Mirajane Strauss, an assistant in the Fairy Tail guild. What's your name?"

The boy looked over at the Sorcerer model with his furrowed brow, while he racked his brain to see if he can still remember his name. Fortunately, he remembered something, but he felt as if it wasn't complete. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

"Len..." he muttered out. "Len."

"Oh, so it's Len-kun. How old are you?"

He furrowed his brow again, before replying, "Thirteen."

"Hm... So, you remember some personal information about yourself. Then, do you have any magic, Len-kun?"

"Ma... gic?"

The raven boy, known as Len, furrowed his brow again, subconsciously taking his hands out from under the blankets, and then stared at them. He remembered magic had something to do with his hands, but he couldn't figure it out. The two gals waited for his reply, when Rudy suddenly spotted something on the back of his hands.

"Hey, black bird," she called out to the amnesiac. "What's that on the back of your hands?"

In response, the raven boy flipped his hands over, and there they saw strange black markings etched on the back of his hands. The markings looked like shriveled trees, with four large branches corresponding to each finger. The end of the branches spiraled around the knuckles, and two small markings were on his fingers, on the bottom portion above the knuckles. One that shaped like a wolf's head was on his right ring finger, and the other that shaped like a dragon's head was on his right middle finger.

"I... I have magic." Len muttered out. "Demon Summoning Magic." he said, as if he had stated the name of his magic a million times already.

The two gals just stared at him with confused looks, oblivious of his said magic. The silver haired model immediately shot a suspicious look at the boy, and then examined his physique. Len had raven-colored hair, strange gray eyes, and a well-trained built. He was still a kid, and yet it seemed like his body had been trained for years. His entire body was covered with plasters and band-aids, because when she tended him after Niven brought him in, his body was sore all over, like he was just done fighting someone. Mirajane then turned to stare at the black markings on the back of Len's hands, whilst narrowing her eyes. She had never heard of magic like his; was it Lost Magic? Probably. She had to discuss this with Master.

"Hmm..." the assistant breathed out. "So, Len-kun, do you remember anything before you woke up?"

The said raven boy furrowed his brow for the umpteenth time, his hands scratching his head, ruffling his hair in the process. He suddenly remembered a smiling face, making him flinch. He remembered the smile of a woman precious to him, but he couldn't remember her face. He tried to remember, but it made his head hurt.

"I... remember someone," Len replied, making the two gals beam. But they immediately frowned after he added, "But I don't remember her face nor name."

"Well, that's a bummer." Rudy exclaimed, leaning back on her seat with her arms crossed. "Is that all you remember? No place, no name, no nothing?"

The raven child hesitantly nodded, making the said girl sigh. The long silver haired then stood up, catching the two children's attention. She had the usual smile on her face, and then made her way towards the door.

"Rudy, I have to go now," she told the brown haired. "You can show Len-kun around if he can walk. I leave him in your hands, alright?"

"No prob, Mira-nee!" the said girl chirped as she playfully saluted.

Mirajane giggled, and then disappeared on the other side of the door. Rudy then turned towards the raven haired, who was still seated on the bed. There was an anxious look on his face, enough to make the girl laugh, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't remember anything from his past. She decided to start a conversation.

"So, Len," she called out to the raven boy. "The name's Rudolph Tuono! But everyone calls me Rudy, so you do that, too."

The said amnesiac looked at her nervously, and then bowed slightly. "N-Nice to meet you, uh, Ruby."

"_Rudy_! It's Rudy! With the letter _'d'_, and not the _'b'_!"

The raven apologized quickly, bowing down a little as he stuttered. The brown haired just grinned, and then stood up from her seat. She grabbed a hold of Len's hand, tugging him lightly. The raven haired was startled by her actions, clueless about what she was trying to say.

"Come on! Don't just sit there like an idiot!" she exclaimed. "Try to stand up, so I can show you around Fairy Tail!"

Len nodded rather quickly, and then swung his feet to the side of the bed, leaving the blankets and exposing his ragged trousers. He slid down as his feet touched the floor, while Rudy helped him remain on his feet. She suddenly released his hands, and the raven boy thought he was going to fall back down on the bed, but he managed to maintain his balance and stand up. He sighed, while the brown haired grinned.

"Now, walk," she instructed, standing by the amnesiac's side. He gulped, but did as he was told.

He hesitantly took one step forward, and then another, then another one, then another, until he was practically pacing across the room. It made Rudy grin, and then suddenly took Len's hand, and pulled him towards the doors. The said raven haired yelped in pain, but he didn't show it as the two made their way out of the infirmary. They came to an enormous room with lots of long tables, a counter, and a board with lots of paper pinned on it, with also numerous people drinking, eating, standing by the request board, or roaming around. Len stared at the liveliness of the guild, an awed look on his face. Rudy grinned at the sight of this, and stood in front of him, her hands gestured as if regarding everyone.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Are you sure, Master? He might be dangerous, especially since we don't even have clear details on what his magic is." the silver white haired exclaimed, her head rested on her hands as she leaned on the counter. "It's not that I don't like him or anything, it's just that I'm worried about our guild."

"He's quite the mysterious one, that's for sure." the guildmaster commented, still seated on his usual place on the counter. "So, it's best if we keep an eye on him. He's not really bad, is he?"

"Well, no. He lost his memory, as I've said."

"See? Let's just keep him around till his memories come around. At the same time, we'll just have to look out for any news about a missing child."

"As you say, Master."

"Speaking of the boy... Is that him with Rudy?"

Mirajane then turned towards where Master Makarov was pointing at, seeing the said brown haired and raven boy speaking with Romeo. It seemed like Rudy was introducing Len to the said fire mage, making the Sorcerer model smile. Rudy suddenly pointed towards their direction, pulling the amnesiac with her as they made their way towards the Master and his assistant. Romeo trailed from behind, a cheery grin on his face.

"Hi there, Grampa!" the brown haired greeted, the usual wide grin on her face. She leaned forward towards the Master, and the said guildmaster patted her head in response.

"Hello, Rudy," Makarov smiled, and then regarded Romeo with a nod. "What brings you here?"

"I'm showing Len around!" she chirped, and then whispered to the Master, "I'm planning on making him join the guild!"

The guildmaster chuckled at her statement, making the said girl pout. Mirajane continued to smile as she gazed at the trio, and then noticed that Len had a nervous look on his face. She giggled at the sight, the raven boy unaware of the Take-Over mage's stares.

"So, anyway," Rudy turned towards the nervous raven, while pointing at the Master. "That's Master Makarov Dreyar. He's Fairy Tail's current guildmaster. He may look like a useless old midget geezer, but he's really powerful! So, you better respect him!"

"Uh, Rudy," Romeo sweated, glancing at the Master, who was emitting a heavy aura of depression with Mirajane already trying to comfort him. "You do realize that you just insulted Master, right?"

"What? No!" the brown haired exclaimed, the raven boy standing idly with a nervous face. "Don't say things like that, Romeo! I'll eat you alive if you say anything like that again!"

"O... Okay." _Ugh... I didn't understand a thing she just said. Rudy's as weird as ever._

"And that's Mira-nee! You already know her, right?" the brown haired turned to Len once again, while pointing at the long silver haired. "Her full name's Mirajane Strauss, and she used to be a really powerful S-Class mage. She's really motherly and nice, so be nice back to her, too."

"I-It's nice meeting you, Master Markov and Migraine-san." Len greeted, bowing slightly. The Master and the assistant just stared at him blankly, while the other two kids stifled their laughs.

"L-Len, it's Master _Makarov_ and _Mirajane_. What's up with you and names, huh?" the brown head laughed silently, patting the raven haired's back lightly.

The said amnesiac immediately stuttered an apology as he realized his mistake, the guildmaster and the silver haired assistant telling him it was okay. The two child mages continued to snicker, making the raven haired glance at them with a slight pout.

"So, Len," the Master called out to the black bird. "How do you find our guild?"

The said boy turned to the Master and fidgeted as the nervousness in him remained, unfamiliar of the area and surroundings around him. He glanced at Rudy and Romeo, who were smiling at him, and then to the rest of the guildmembers, who were partying as if they had no care for the world. He turned back towards the guildmaster, who was patiently waiting for his reply.

"It's... It's pretty wild." the raven haired replied, his hands playing with each other from nervousness. "It's really noisy, too. But everyone looks nice. Sort of."

The Master laughed at his statement, followed by snickers from Rudy and Romeo. Len just stood there, the nervousness inside him getting worse. Mirajane just continued to smile at him, amused by his cute, nervous state.

"I'm offering you an opportunity to join Fairy Tail. What about it, Len?" Makarov offered, a toothy grin on his face.

The black bird was startled by his sudden proposition, while Rudy had sparkling eyes as she practically jumped up and down. Romeo beamed as they looked at the raven haired, who was still nervous around them.

"I... I'll think about it." he finally responded. The Master sighed at his reply, along with Rudy and Romeo. Mirajane was still adoring Len's cute state, while the said raven boy remained nervous.

"You may go and continue showing the boy around, Rudy." Makarov exclaimed, waving the trio children off. The brown haired nodded enthusiastically, and then went off with the two lads.

* * *

**And our main protagonist has finally revealed himself! Meh brother chose _'Lenon'_ as his name, and I decided to shorten it to _'Len'_ for a couple of reasons. x) Anyway, do you like Rudy? If you do, then me too! If you don't, then she'll probably eat you. Hahaha, just joking. xD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, only Len and Rudy.  
**

**Review, by the way.  
**


	4. Rudy VS Len VS Romeo

**Hullo there. Ricky here. :3 Hahaha! I'm taking my time here in this fanfic, while my other FFs are on standby. Tsk, tsk, that just won't do. I promise to update soon, and anyway, here's chappie 4!**

**OCs: Len, Rudy Tuono  
**

**Disclaimer: Ricky doesn't own Romeo and _Fairy Tail_!**

**Enjoy and R&R!  
**

* * *

"You _have_ to join, Len," Rudy persisted, her hands outstretched as if regarding the entire guild. "I mean, Romeo and I are the only kids around here! Well, Asuka-chan is a kid, too, but she's way younger than us and she can't go on jobs with us. And there's also Shawn, but he's way too anti-social and spends most of the time in the amusement center in the basement."

"Rudy, you're forgetting a certain blue head." Romeo reminded the brown haired, which earned him a menacing death glare.

"Don't mention that cat freak in front of me, Romeo!" the girl growled, leaning towards the fire mage with a death glare as the said dark haired motioned his hands in front of him to try to tell the short-fused girl to calm down. "He may be a kid, but he's as sly, cunning, and precocious as a feline!"

Rudy continued stating profanities about that certain blue haired at the poor fire mage, while Len quietly watched them as he stayed seated on his seat. The trio were hanging around on one of the empty long benches, the other tables surrounding them filled with drinkers and bickering mages. It wasn't really a suitable environment for children, but they managed to ignore the adults and converse normally with each other.

"A fish-obsessed freak! And... and... and..." the brown haired continued, but then finally ran out of ideas. Romeo took this opportunity to try and calm down Rudy, who was already panting lightly from stating all of those vulgar words. Len just watched them with an appalled look, deciding to interfere when everything was calm once again.

"So," the black bird cleared his throat, catching the two children's attention. "Who's this blue haired kid you two were talking about?"

" #$%*&!" Rudy suddenly blared, startling the two boys out of their wits. The brown haired started raving once again after the amnesiac mentioned the blue head, panicking the two lads as they tried to calm her down again. After a few minutes of more profanities, Rudy eventually calmed down again, but it was clear that she was in a bad mood then. The two lads just looked at her with nervous looks, while the said brown haired had a scowl on her face.

"Number one rule when around with Rudy," Romeo whispered to the black bird. "Never ever mention Blue in her presence."

"Blue? Who's that?" Len whispered back, aware of the menacing look from the brown head, who was growling.

"You'll know soon enough when he comes back from his job with his brother."

The black bird decided to leave it at that, not taking anymore risks of Rudy hearing on them talking about the hated blue head. He sighed, and then placed his hands on the table. He was still only wearing his brown trousers, with his upper body covered with plasters. Even though his body was covered with those, he still felt uncomfortable, since he was like walking around the room shirtless. He suddenly noticed the black markings on the back of his hands, making him stare at them. His magic, Demon Summoning, felt really ominous to him. It was as if he thought he was supposed to be evil.

He shrugged at the thought, and then suddenly got curious about the other two's magic. He decided to ask them.

"Hey, um, Rudy, Romeo," the raven haired called out to the two, with the brown haired already eating grotesque amounts of food. The amnesiac paused for a moment from the sight, wondering when the brown head managed to bring the food here at such a short notice, until Rudy looked up from her meal. "I, uh, was wondering... You guys are mages, right? Then, what're your magics?"

The dark haired and brown haired stared at each other for a moment, and then suddenly grinned simultaneously, confusing the demon summoner. Rudy wiped the crumbs on her face with her arm, stood up, and then grinned at the black bird. Len was having a bad feeling about her grin, along with the fire mage's smile. The said dark haired suddenly stood up from his seat, while Rudy grabbed a hold of the raven's hand.

"Come on, Len!" the brown haired exclaimed, pulling the said boy up from his seat. She started running towards the guild doors with Len being dragged by her and Romeo tailing from behind, leaving her meal of large quantities. "The best way to know someone's magic is through sparring!"

"S-Sparring?" the amnesiac repeated, keeping up from Rudy's running pace. "As in, fighting with each other?"

"Yep!" Rudy and Romeo chorused, panicking the raven haired. Sure, he was a mage; he felt that he was one because he knew he had magic. But it scared him that he might not be able to fight back, since he thought that he wouldn't know how to use his magic.

The trio then arrived at the area in between the guild doors and the guild gates, which was a fair enough large space for sparring. The souvenir shop at the side was supposed to be manned by Max, but it seemed that he was having fun inside, probably with his best friend Warren, since it was empty. Rudy grinned as she stood in the middle of the area, in front of the amnesiac, who was looking all nervous with Romeo smiling by his side.

"We'll do a one-versus-one-versus-one!" the brown head announced, her hands by her hips. "That way, you'll easily know Romeo's and my magic at the same time! And we'll know your magic, too."

Len fidgeted, not responding to the monster eater's statement, making Rudy pop a vein. "Answer me, damnit! I hate it when people ignore me!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" the black bird quickly blurted out, straightening his pose. Romeo just snickered at this, making the said raven turn to him with a dirty look.

"Second rule when around Rudy," the fire mage whispered to Len, keeping his voice as low as possible, though he already knew that the brown head would hear him anyway. "Never ignore her when she's talking to you."

"I can see that." raven haired whispered back, glaring slightly at Romeo.

The fire mage just grinned slightly in response, the talked about brown haired grumbling as she heard them with her sensitive hearing. The three then positioned themselves across the area, so that they formed a triangle. Rudy was already cracking her knuckles with an excited grin on her face, while Romeo was doing some stretching with the same grin. Len just stood there with a panicked and nervous look on his face, his hands shaking as he held them up to draw the two child mages' attention.

"A-Ah, um, Rudy? Romeo?" he called out to the two. They responded with a hum as they turned to the black bird. "I-I'm not sure if this'll work out. I mean, I might not know how to fight or use magic."

The two stared at him and then at each other, disbelieving looks on their faces. They turned back to the raven haired, and the expression on their faces still remained. Len started getting more nervous, his feet fidgeting on the ground as they continued to stare at him.

"I don't believe you." the two exclaimed in unison. The raven haired subconsciously stepped back from their response.

"B-But..." he suddenly stuttered, but was cut off by Rudy.

"Look here, Len," the brown haired told the raven, on which the black bird obeyed. "You may have lost your memory, but your body can't forget how to fight. Just look at your body! It's packed with muscles, even though you're still a kid. It's obvious that you were trained hard-core before you came here; your physique's like, stronger-looking than Romeo's!"

"Hey!" the fire mage reacted.

"Anyway, if you were trained with your magic too, then you'll be able to use it instinctively during the fight."

Len fidgeted for a moment as he looked down at his feet, before replying, "A-Alright then."

"Yosh! Let's get this started!" Rudy voiced out, her hands placed on the ground, so that she was on fours. She positioned herself as if she was ready to pounce, and Len noticed that her features were beginning to turn a lot more... wolfish. "I won't go easy on you, Len, even though you're injured! And don't go easy on me, too, just because I'm a girl; I'll beat you two to a pulp!"

"I'm getting all fired up!" Romeo exclaimed, pounding his fist on his palm. Flame flickered at the impact of his hands, and the black bird noticed this, too. The dark haired also positioned himself as if he was about to pounce, but only on his two feet. "No hard feelings after the fight, alright?"

"Don't go crying to your pops when you lose, Romeo!"

"What the... _You_ don't go crying to your father when you lose, Rudy!"

"The hell did you just say?"

The two were already glaring at each other as the raven haired watched them nervously, imagining as if there were flames blazing in their backgrounds. He shakily switched to his supposed fighting stance, his feet apart, his body facing the side, and his fists held up in front of his chest and face. He was still scared he might not be able to fight, but eventually trusted the brown haired about his instinct.

"Ready!" the said brown head suddenly exclaimed.

"Set!" the fire mage quickly added.

Startled, Len panicked for a split-second as the two glanced at him for the signal, until he managed a, "G-Go!"

Almost simultaneously, the two child mages immediately pounced towards the middle of their triangle formation after the signal, with the black bird too startled to have pounced with them. Rudy and Romeo clashed, and with Len left out for the moment, he watched the two 'spar'. The brown head suddenly had large furry paw-like arms, which she used to block the fire mage's fire-enveloped punch. Romeo continued his attack by covering his foot with his flames and kick Rudy's jaw up, but was blocked by the brown haired's other free paw-like hand. Rudy, after noticing that the amnesiac wasn't with them, grabbed Romeo's foot, and proceeded to throw him towards Len's direction.

"Catch him, Len!" the monster eater guffawed.

The raven panicked, while the fire mage's body continued to propel towards him. As Romeo got close enough, he suddenly regained his balance and covered his feet with purple flames, taking advantage of the force to kick the black bird in his flight. The said raven boy instinctively ducked, and then, before the fire mage could go past through him, he caught his hands, and quickly used the force to twirl Romeo's body around, and then threw him back to Rudy's direction. The wolf girl was startled at first by Len's actions, but then grinned and dodged Romeo's propelling body by jumping up and landing a few feet forward. Her feet also transformed into large furry paws.

"Nice one, black bird!" Rudy gave a thumbs up with her large furry hand, with the amnesiac shockingly staring at his hands like he couldn't believe he just threw the fire mage's body in the air like that. Suddenly realizing that the brown haired just talked to her, he immediately replied with a, "Th-Thanks!", afraid of making the monster eater angry by ignoring her.

"The hell, you guys! Don't throw my body around like a rag doll!" Romeo suddenly bellowed, his feet crouched down with one arm on the ground. It seemed he managed to regain his balance after Len threw him, and skidded on the ground instead of crashing. He then stood up as he brushed off the dust on his clothes, glaring slightly at the other two. "It's payback time!"

"Len, look! This'll be around the time when Romeo will cry his eyeballs out!" Rudy suddenly teased, her furry index finger pointing at the dark haired. The said fire mage just popped a vein at the statement. "Watch for a moment!"

"Rudy! Shut up!" Romeo barked, leaping towards the wolf girl with his hand enveloped with blue flames. He launched his attack on the monster eater's face, but the said brown head dodged it by jumping up, and then kicked the fire mage's chest with both of her feet. The dark haired luckily blocked it in time with his hands, crossing his arms in front of him so that Rudy's kick landed on his forearms.

The force made them separate, with Romeo staggering backwards and Rudy doing a backflip, and she then darted towards the idle amnesiac. The raven panicked as he saw the wolf girl come after him, an evil smile on her face. The fire mage recovered from the brown head's attack, and then darted towards Len's direction too, a slight grin on his face.

"Come on, Len! Use your magic!" Rudy exclaimed. She was already preparing a punch while Romeo had both of his hands covered with red flames.

_Oh, shoot! I'm doomed!_, the black bird thought, holding his hands up to try and protect himself. _I... I've got to use my magic! Come on! Demon Summoning!_

Suddenly, as if reflex, his right hand shot forward, while Rudy was still a few feet away, and familiar words were starting to form in his mouth. "I release thee, living entity of wrath! Come forth, _Behemoth_!"

The raven haired closed his eyes as seemingly dark light suddenly emitted from his hand, while suddenly feeling a part of himself disappearing. He could hear Romeo's voice shout, "What the hell! Rudy!" from a distance, along with a crash from the side. Len shot his eyes open to see Rudy sprawled on the ground to the side, but then his eyes quickly averted towards the large beast in front of him.

**"I have come to serve you, Master."** the large dragon-like beast spoke to the amnesiac. The black bird's mouth gaped at the sight of the beast, subconsciously taking a few steps back. The winged dragon was about ten feet tall on fours, and maybe around twenty feet long from head to tail. It had red scaly skin, and as it glanced at the raven, he noticed it had red sharp slanted eyes. Two sharp black horns were embedded on its head, and jagged rock-like horns were situated from its neck and all the way to its back and tail. Its enormous leathery wings were folded up on its back, and it had deathly sharp claws.

Len couldn't help but stare at the beast with wide eyes, its red eyes staring back at him. He suddenly saw at the corner of his eye Romeo help out Rudy, who was already recovering from her fall. The two stared at the dragon with the same shocked and wide eyes. The dragon was silent for a moment, but looked like it was about to say something, when the guild doors suddenly opened. All heads turned towards the interrupter.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus abou-Holy crap! What the hell is that?" Romeo's dad emerged from the doors, and then noticed the demon in front of the doors. He immediately had a terrified look on his face, until he saw his son by the sidelines with the wolf girl, who was already back to her normal form. "R-Romeo! Are you alright? How about Rudy?"

"I-I'm fine, dad! Rudy, too! But..." the fire mage replied, glancing at the large beast who was already growling loudly at Macao. "Dad, watch out!"

The dragon was about to pounce on Macao and the said purple flare mage was about to attack the demon with his Purple Flare magic, but then Len stomped his foot and held his right hand in front of the large beast. His gray eyes were narrowed at the demon, the said dragon flinching as he saw his Master's rage.

"You do not attack without my consent." the black bird stated, making the beast settle down. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I was supposed to be scared of this monster, wasn't I? Why am I suddenly ordering it around? And why is it following me even?_

Seeing as it wasn't needed anymore, the beast sighed, and fidgeted for moment, before saying, **"I shall return back to your body, Master, for I am least needed here."**

And with that, the winged dragon's silhouette glowed with black light, and it dispersed into a red aura-like form that flowed towards Len's right hand. The said raven stepped back from shock, but noticed that the red aura was being sucked in his right middle finger, where the dragon-like head marking was etched. As soon as the dragon disappeared, everyone was deathly silent. The amnesiac hesitantly glanced at Rudy and Romeo, who were still seated on the ground to the side. He turned to the father mage behind him, who was still on his fighting stance, except that he had a shocked expression on his face.

Len was about to say sorry to the Fairy Tail mages, when the brown head suddenly tackled him to the ground, interrupting him. "That was awesome, Len!"

The black bird winced at the impact, with his body still sore and all, as the two collided on the ground. Romeo ran after them, while his father came with him towards the two. Len groaned as Rudy sat on his abdomen, a triumphant grin on her face. The raven noticed a large bruise inflicted on her right upper arm, where he figured the beast swept her to the side before, but the said brown head paid no attention to it.

"Hahah! Gotcha! I win!" the wolf girl celebrated as she continued to slowly suffocate the poor raven by staying seated on his stomach. "Since you lost the bet, you have to join Fairy Tail!"

"Wha... What bet? We never... had a bet!" Len managed to say, slightly glaring at the girl sitting on top of him. "Gah... Get off me!"

The brown haired just grinned, but did as she was told and stood up, helping the amnesiac stand up in the process. Romeo and his father stood by their side, the fire mage looking incredulously at the monster eater.

"Since when did _you_ win?" the dark haired seemingly asked her, crossing his arms.

"Since now! I just defeated Len, duh! I tackled him to the ground after that dragon disappeared." the brown haired talked back, her hands by her hips.

"Speaking of that dragon, your magic's awesome, Len!" Romeo turned to the amnesiac with a grin for a moment, then back to the wolf girl with a confident look on his face. "Anyway, if you're talking about the ones who fell on the ground, then that means you two lost! I was the last one standing."

"What!"

"Len defeated you with his dragon, and you beat him by tackling him down. And that leaves me to win!"

"That... That..." Rudy stammered, still unable to accept defeat. She tried to rack her brain for any comeback to his statement, but eventually decided to give in. "F-Fine! You win this time! But next time, you're going down, papa's boy!"

Romeo popped a vein. "What was that, dog breath?"

"Don't call me that, pipsqueak!"

"Wh-Why you... Stupid dog!"

"That _does it_!"

The bickering mages eventually resulted into a petty fight, the idle amnesiac watching the two as he stood beside the purple haired man. The two just had exasperated looks on their faces, almost sighing simultaneously. Len thought that Rudy had the ability to make anyone bicker with her, even with Romeo who he believed was a calm and good-hearted boy. Macao then turned to the raven, seeing as he never recognized his face in the guild before. He suddenly realized that he was the child that Niven brought over, and he subconsciously took a step back.

"You... You're the one that was brought in by Niven, aren't you?" he seemingly asked the black bird. The said raven nodded hesitantly.

"I-I guess."

_So, he was a mage? What kind of magic was that, anyway? I never saw anything like that before._, the old man thought to himself.

After Rudy and Romeo finished their little quarrel, they received more injuries than from their spar a while ago, making the two watchers sigh. Macao immediately escorted the trio back to the infirmary, dragging Mirajane with them as they made their way there. Everyone in the guild was curious about the commotion from outside a while back and tried to ask Macao some questions, but the said purple flare mage didn't utter anything, knowing that he had to discuss this more importantly with the Master.

* * *

**Aaand, ta-da! This chappie's about the debut of Len's magic, which is _Demon Summoning_. Meh brother wanted the main character to have summoning powers, and also Seven Deadly Sins-related. So, it came to this.**

**Hope you like, and please review!**


	5. Fun In The Amusement Center

**Hullo, dear readers! Being a senior is seriously tiring, so if I ever update late, I'll blame school work. Anyway, it's the 5th chappie! Yay! I'd also like to thank _darkhuntressxir_ for being such a faithful reviewer; I love you so much! (;u;) You like, reviewed every chapter. I'm so happy! (,=A=),**

**Disclaimer: (Since when did I like putting this thing here?) Ricky does not own _Fairy Tail_.  
**

**OCs: Len, Rudy Tuono, Shawn Fables  
**

**R&R please!**

* * *

"Hold still, Rudy!" the silver haired assistant told the canine, who just kept on fidgeting as the said former S-Class tried to coat the bruise on her arm with ointments. "See what happens when you keep on teasing people? Why haven't you learned your lesson when you and Blue fought a while back?"

"Hrrnn." the brown haired just grumbled, trying to calm herself as the Take-Over mage mentioned the blue head. She winced as Mirajane tried to tend to her bruise, resulting to her fidgeting more. "Mira-nee! It hurts!"

"Then stop wriggling!"

"I move _because_ it hurts!"

"I'll give you candy if you stop moving."

"Okay!"

The other occupants in the infirmary just sighed at the brown head's actions, along with the said assistant. Len shook his head slightly as he sighed, while the youngest of the Strauss siblings tended to his minor injuries.

"There. You don't seem that hurt, so you'll be fine." Lisanna stated with a smile, making the raven haired smile back nervously. The waitress was just in the infirmary by chance, and then decided to help her sister with healing the three kids after seeing their injured states. "I'll go and help Mira-nee with Rudy-chan, so stay put there with Romeo, okay?"

Len nodded, and the silver head then went off towards her sister. The fire mage by his side now had bandages and plasters at certain parts of his body, with the most noticeable one on his left cheek. Rudy must have punched him hard, since it looked like it was swelling up. Regardless, Romeo was back to his usual self, a cheery grin on his face as he turned to the black bird.

"Rule number three," he suddenly muttered to Len, noticing him staring at his swollen cheek. "Never go easy on Rudy. Whether it be a petty fight, a spar, or any kind of competition. See here?"-he pointed to his cheek-"This just proves that she takes competitions seriously. Although, for the first time, she actually took it easy in our one-versus-one-versus-one spar. Isn't that right, Rudy?"

The dark haired turned to the wolf girl, who just perked up from being found out. It seemed she was eavesdropping on their conversation as the two Strauss siblings tended to her injuries, with the raven looking at her with a confused look. Romeo gave a raised eyebrow as if questioning the brown head, who just puffed her cheeks up.

"Why'd you take it easy, huh, Rudy?" the fire mage asked. "I thought you were then one who said not to take it easy."

The wolf girl just grumbled, before replying, "Ugh, _why_ would you pester me about that? But fine, yes, I didn't go full out; I didn't want to hurt Len and risk him not wanting to join the guild because of me! But in the end, he gave me a pretty nasty bruise with that dragon of his, and I probably won't be able to freely use my right arm for a while."

"S-Sorry about that." the amnesiac suddenly apologized, bowing slightly at the brown haired. The monster eater just waved her hand as if dismissing the idea, a kind of annoyed look on her face.

"Don't apologize, Len," the brown haired stated, as the two silver heads finished tending to her injuries. "It's not like it's seriously your fault anyway. I shouldn't have looked down on you like that."

"Ah, a-alright then."

"Anyway, that was fun! We should do that more often! You should really join the guild, Len! That way, we can spar any time we want~!"

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"Oh, don't be such a wuss! You handled Romeo good back there!"

"Hey! I can hear you guys, you know!" the fire mage reacted at the mention of his name. The wolf girl just playfully stuck her tongue out at him, while the black bird rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The trio then continued conversing, while the two Take-Over sisters watched them with smiles on their faces.

"My, my, those three have already become such good friends," Mirajane exclaimed, giggling slightly. "If Len-kun joined the guild, the three of them would make a good team."

"Hehe, looks like the next generation of troublemakers, right, Mira-nee?" Lisanna grinned, remembering the good times when Team Natsu was still around. "Especially with Rudy-chan around; she's like the girl version of Natsu."

The two silver heads just giggled at the thought, suddenly picturing the fire dragonslayer in a frilly dress with his hair in pigtails as he stomped around the guild, acting all tough in his outfit. Their giggles subsided a moment later, however, only to be replaced with sad smiles, as the two ladies looked at each other. It was obvious in their eyes; not only for the two, but also for the entire guild. They all missed Team Natsu.

The sisters were snapped out of their thoughts as Rudy called out for them, asking if they can go out now, so that they can play in the amusement center. The silver heads smiled in response, escorting the three children out of the infirmary as they themselves too, returned back to their normal duties.

* * *

"Whoa, you guys have an amusement center in the basement?" Len seemingly asked out of surprise, the trio descending the stairs as they arrived at the basement. The amusement center wasn't really crowded, but there were a couple of people hanging out, eating and playing. The three trotted over towards the video games section, with the black bird looking around at the strange devices scattered on the room.

"Yep! And for kids, this place," Rudy exclaimed, her hands in the air, as if regarding the entire video games section. "is heaven!"

Romeo grinned at her statement, while the raven haired just tilted his head a little to the side, as if he was confused. The wolf girl noticed the expression on the raven's face, while the said summoner continued examining the video game devices as if they were alien technology. These were pretty common stuff; even non-mages had them. But it looked like Len had never seen anything like it. Sure, he had amnesia, but not recognizing a video game console for Rudy was just plain... weird.

"Hey, um, what," the amnesiac suddenly spoke up, picking up a wireless controller from a nearby console. "are these?"

The two Fairy Tail mages stared at the black bird blankly, the said raven looking back at them with a nervous look on his face. Len started stuttering from nervousness as he tried to say something about what he said wrong, while the two continued to stare at him.

"H-Hey, you guys, don't stare at me like that!" the black bird blurted out, his hands holding the controller tightly as he held it out for the two to see. "I just want to know what these things are!"

"Len," Romeo stated calmly, still with that incredulous look on his face. He pointed at the console where the raven got the controller. "Do you know what a video game is?"

The amnesiac shook his head, and the wolf girl and fire mage simultaneously sighed. The two looked at each other, the expressions on their faces as if saying, "Is he serious?" They turned back to the raven haired, seeing him examining the controller he was holding closely. Len managed to figure out that it was meant to be held by both hands, with his thumbs fiddling the buttons on it.

"It can't be helped then. We'll just have to teach you how to play the video games." Rudy sighed, shrugging as she made her way to the console where Len got the controller. "We came here to play anyway, and the best way to learn something is through experience!"

The brown head then motioned the black bird to sit on one of the seats near the gaming console, while also telling Romeo to sit on the other one. Since the raven already had a controller at hand, Rudy handed the other free controller to the fire mage. The said dark haired was confused at her actions, asking the said girl why he had to play with Len.

"Well, if I was the one who played with Len, then he'd lose! Duh!" the brown haired gawked, annoying the fire mage. "So, you have to play with him. Anyway, this game's just about pushing the right buttons in a rhythm while a song is playing; the game's so easy, even you can play it."

Romeo knit his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing~!"

The fire mage glared slightly at the monster eater, while the said canine just grinned playfully. She then turned to the amnesiac, who was gripping the controller way too tightly. She asked him if he got the game, while also telling him to not suffocate the controller to death. The raven nodded slowly, and the wolf girl then turned to the console, excitedly pushing the power button. A yellow hologram-like screen suddenly popped out from the console, surprising the black bird. The screen displayed a list of difficulties for the game, along with the corresponding number of buttons included. The wolf girl told Romeo to pick the four buttons section, with the normal difficulty. The fire mage did as he was told, and the screen faded into a list of songs to play. This time, instead of telling Romeo what to pick, Rudy trotted over towards the dark haired, and then grabbed his controller as she scrolled down at the list of songs.

"I wonder what to pick~!" the canine hummed, making the amnesiac sweat. She suddenly perked up as a song title caught her eye, and with an evil smirk, she picked the four-minute-long song before returning the wireless controller back to Romeo. "Go, Len! You can do it!"

The raven tried to smile at her, and then turned back to the yellow screen in front of him. It only needed four buttons, and as Len had examined, the controller had a total of ten buttons. Four for the directional buttons, another four for the symbols (triangle to the north, square to west, _X_ to the south, and circle to east), and two more on the edge, labeled as _L_ and _R_. He gulped, and noticed that the only buttons that were needed in the song were the up and left directional buttons, and the triangle and circle symbol buttons. The song began.

At first, it was okay. The song had an upbeat tune, and it was easy to go with the rhythm and push the buttons. Romeo also had an easy time. Rudy watched at the side as she hummed with the song, occasionally laughing at the two lads when they miss a beat. But then, half-way through the song, they realized that the beat was getting a lot faster, and they were beginning to mess up their rhythm. The wolf girl just guffawed as the two players troubled themselves with the controllers, missing quite a lot of beats. The song ended, and Romeo immediately ranted at the canine for picking such a fast song. Len just panted from the work-out of his thumbs, thinking that even these kinds of games can make his heart pound rapidly.

"Alright, alright! I'll pick a normal song next time, so for now," the wolf girl tried to calm down the fire mage, and then turned back to the screen, seeing as it was scoring their game before. "Let's see who won."

The dark haired let her off for now, and turned back to the screen as well. Len watched the screen nervously as the numbers began to slow down, his grip on the controller tightening. The numbers stopped, and it revealed that out of _100_, Romeo had a score of _48_, while Len scored _74_. The brown haired laughed her bum off at the result of the game, as the fire mage gaped at his own score compared to the amnesiac. The raven sighed in relief, but quickly felt sorry for the dark haired as he emitted a strong aura of depression to his side.

"I-It's okay, Romeo," Len tried to cheer up the fire mage. "Maybe it was beginner's luck?"

"Pshh. Beginner's luck. I don't believe that!" the wolf girl scoffed, recovering from her laughing before. "It just means that you're better than him! To prove that, let's play a couple more times!"

And with that, the two boys were forced to play a few more times by Rudy, while she herself just watched at the sidelines, enjoying herself from the two lads' struggles. As promised by the canine, the next songs were pretty normal, but each had a fast part on which the two players would glare at the brown head when that part would come up. After possibly half an hour of playing, Rudy ended their gaming spree, and the fire mage was on the ground on fours, emitting a far heavier aura of depression.

"Hahaha! Told ya, Len! You're a better gamer than he is!" the wolf girl exclaimed, patting the raven's back. The said black bird just smiled nervously, and then glanced at Romeo, who was still sulking on the ground because of his gaming skills. The canine noticed this and sighed dramatically, her hands held up as if she was shrugging. "Don't worry 'bout that expert gamer. He just naturally suck at games."

The raven sweated at this. "Then why'd you make him play with me in the first place when you knew he wasn't good with games?"

"Like I said, if I was the one who played with you, you'd lose! Anyway, I thought his skills would've improved after he lost severely to Shawn, but he hasn't even budged by a bit!"

Len looked at the said fire mage, seeing him still on the ground, ashamed that he was beaten by a newbie who didn't even know what a video game was. He then turned back to the wolf girl, suddenly curious about this Shawn person she was talking about. She mentioned him before they decided to do some sparring, but he wasn't really interested at him at that time.

"Uh, who's this Shawn anyway?" he asked, his head tilted to the side. The canine thought it was cute and giggled before answering, confusing the black bird.

"Well, that-" Rudy was about to reply, when a deep voice suddenly interrupted her.

"That'd be me."

All three heads turned towards the voice, with the brown head already having a scowl on her face. Romeo was already standing up, and the raven looked at the mysterious figure with confused eyes. He had messy, dirty white hair and black onyx eyes that looked calm, with a small band-aid placed over his nose. He was wearing a dark green hooded jacket with its hood pulled up, a black Fairy Tail stamp stitched on the bottom left part of the clothing. He also wore a pair of brown pants with the left leg folded up to below his knee, and a pair of black boots. He was wearing a pair of Lacrima Model Headphones on his ears, with the bow, instead of on top, slid down on the back of his head. He remained an emotionless look on his face.

He looked like he was a few years older than the trio, and since he was inside the amusement center with them, Len figured he was a Fairy Tail mage too. The brown haired once said that he was an anti-social guy, so it confused the black bird as to why he was initiating a conversation with them.

Rudy was growling at the hooded guy, the said white head paying no attention to her. He probably didn't even hear her growls because of the headphones, but it's either that, or he's just really ignoring her, since he responded when the raven asked about his identity.

"Hey, Shawn! Don't just interrupt me like that!" the wolf girl barked, her arms crossed as the scowl on her face remained. The said fifteen-year-old calmly walked passed her, completely ignoring the beast mage as he made his way to the demon summoner. Rudy popped a vein at this, her death glare directed to the calm character. "Why, you little... Don't ignore me!"

Romeo then proceeded to restrain the canine, as the said brown head tried to pounce at the hooded figure. Len merely looked at Shawn nervously, the said white head closely examining the raven haired. He suddenly held his hand up, as if offering a hand shake. Shawn smirked slightly.

"Shawn Fables," he introduced himself, the amnesiac reluctantly accepting his hand shake. The other two were busy with each other, the dark haired thoroughly trying to calm the wolf girl down, as the said brown haired kept on barking at the hooded guy. "Haven't seen you 'round this parts. You the rumored brought-in kid?"

"Y-Yeah. It's Len, by the way." the black bird replied, along with introducing himself. Shawn regarded him with a nod, releasing his grip on his hand. The white head suddenly turned to the console Len and Romeo were playing a while ago, making the raven turn to it too.

"Y'know, I was watching." he suddenly said. The statement startled the raven haired. "That game's my favorite. And you did pretty good for someone who didn't know what a video game was."

The raven just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I suppose you're the real expert around here. I just went with the rhythm of the music."

The white haired smiled at the said sentence, and then patted his shoulder. "I like what you just said. How 'bout I show you 'round the center?"

"Uh, sure."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rudy's voice blared, stopping the two on their tracks. Romeo couldn't restrain her any longer, and the canine was already in front of the white head and raven, accusingly pointing at Shawn. "Since when did _you_ start getting interested in talking to _strangers_?"

Len knew the wolf girl didn't mean any offense when she called him a stranger, but it sounded weird, so he winced a bit. The white head just stared at the glaring girl, a passive, blank look on his face.

"He's good at games." Shawn answered as if that sentence explained everything. The brown head stomped her foot on the ground.

"What! I'm good at games, too! In fact, I'm better than him!" the canine raved, her hands viciously flailing around. "If gaming skills were all it took for you to talk, then why didn't you talk to me first?"

The hooded white haired contemplated Rudy's rants for a moment, before finally saying, "'Cause you're a girl."

"Say _what_!"

"You, Romeo, Blue, and Asuka were the only children around here besides me. You're a girl and it'd feel weird talking to you about games, Mr. Fire Mage over there has low gaming skills, the green scarfed doesn't come to the center often, and Alzack's kid is way too young for video games. With Len here, I could finally open up."

The white head didn't notice that Rudy had already stopped listening after he mentioned the blue head, making the said brown head growl and emit a strong aura of killing intent. Len and Romeo were already panicking, the two already standing in front of the canine as they prepared to restrain her from destroying the amusement center. The game expert just stared at the brown haired, confused as to why she was suddenly angry.

"You shouldn't mention the blue head in front of her," Romeo whispered to the white head. "The two have been at war lately, and Rudy's the easily-angered type of girl."

The said hooded figure nodded understandably, while the wolf girl commenced her rants and shouts about Blue. The black bird and fire mage desperately tried to calm her down as they tried to prevent the beast mage from destroying the consoles, while Shawn only helped when protecting the video games. After a few more minutes of chaos in the center, the brown haired finally calmed down, and then suddenly demanded an enormous amount of food. It seemed everything was sorted out after a few apologies and cleaning up, and the four, including the white head, then headed upstairs to the main room.

* * *

**My, my, when will I ever get to the main plot of the story? xD After a few more chappies maybe... Tsk, anyway, Shawn's my last OC, excluding the antagonists of the FF, and as a look-out for the next chappie, Niven and Blue will enter the dialogue, and Rudy's father will be revealed. Probably. (^_^)**

**Anyway, please review!  
**


	6. NEVER Make Rudy Cry

**Hullo, dearies, readers, reviewers, and whatnot! It would seem that this chapter will be a bit long, so yeah. Anyway, here's chappie 6, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ricky does not own _Fairy Tail_~!  
**

**OCs: Len, Rudy Tuono, Shawn Fables**

* * *

"Sound Dragonslayer Magic?" Len repeated.

The four children were already in the barroom, lounging at one of the empty long tables near the counter. The canine was happily devouring her meal of huge quantities, while the other three lads were talking, mainly about Shawn himself. They found out that the white head was actually just a shy person (though he greatly protested about it, saying he was specifically _anti-social_), and that he liked music and video games. The latter was kind of obvious, since Rudy once said that he usually hangs around the amusement center most of the time.

"Yeah, it's a Lost Magic," the hooded mage responded, his hand held out as if he was holding a ball. He suddenly turned to the fire mage, and said, "Romeo, would you mind singing?"

The said dark haired almost choked at his own spit. "H-Huh?"

The brown head, upon hearing the white head's request, looked up from her meal, red sauce surrounding the sides of her lips, which they suspected was from spaghetti. The black bird looked at the fire mage with expectant eyes, while the sound dragonslayer patiently waited for him to start. Romeo sighed and cleared his throat, deciding to only sing a short song.

He began to sing a nursery rhyme, disappointing the wolf girl and making her turn back to her meal. The hooded mage sighed, but eventually decided to just stick with the fire mage's nursery song. The amnesiac watched as Shawn worked on demonstrating his magic, all eyes directed to his hand holding an imaginary ball. At first, nothing was happening, but after Romeo finished the nursery rhyme, they could see a faint transparent-like ball hovering on top of the white head's hand, making the two lean towards it. They could also hear a distant humming, even though they were surrounded by guffawing and chatting guildmembers.

"It's really weak, since it was only a short song, but you can see it, right?" the hooded mage asked, on which the two responded with a nod. "I compressed the sound waves into this tiny ball, and even though the song wasn't really... _dynamic_, it can still give me energy when I eat it."

The raven haired was taken back from what he just said; _eat_ it? Romeo wasn't really surprised or anything like that; he only nodded like he understood. The wolf girl tried to say something with her mouth full, but it came out more like, "Mmph Nuumm Meph Fuuumm Eeffmm!" The black bird just sweated at this, and then suddenly had a startled look on his face as he saw the hooded mage take a bite out of the sound-wave-compressed-ball.

"W-W-Wait...!" Len stammered. The dragonslayer had already sipped the rest of the ball, however, and turned to the black bird after sighing and muttering, "Thanks for the meal."

The black bird gaped at the hooded mage, unable to say anything after he had just eaten the sound ball. Shawn regarded him with a smirk, his hands shoved inside his jacket pockets. "It's a dragonslayer thing; we can consume the element of our own."

"But that's... Really?"

"Yeah, although, I can't eat the sounds I make. Also, my mood will depend on the tone of the sound I eat. Like, if I eat a song that's upbeat and fast, it'd make me quite energetic."

"Oh, so that's why you made Romeo sing instead of singing yourself."

The white head nodded in response, the black bird straightening his pose as Romeo went to the counter to get something to eat. It seemed Rudy was almost finished with her meal, since she was only holding one plate while the other plates were stacked to the sides, forming two-feet pillars. The sight of food being consumed suddenly struck the summoner, or more preferably his stomach, and the said organ began growling from hunger. He blushed slightly from embarrassment as the hooded mage snorted from amusement, the said raven rubbing the back of his head. He was about to go to the counter and get some grub, when the fire mage returned to their table with two plates on his hands.

"Hey, Len," the dark haired called. "You hungry? I brought one for you."

The amnesiac nodded reluctantly, a bit startled from Romeo's sudden offer. The said fire mage then placed one plate in front of the black bird, while he himself sat back beside the raven with his own meal placed on the table. Len examined the food on the plate, seeing it consisted of rice and red-like sauce on the side with bits of chunks in it. It smelled pretty good, and it seemed hot, since it was steaming a little.

"It's just curry, black bird," Rudy's voice suddenly chuckled, making the raven snap out of his daze. It seemed he was staring at his meal, amusing the said wolf girl. "It's not evil. Probably."

The amnesiac glared slightly at the beast mage, only to have her grin playfully. She had a lollipop stuck in her mouth, and the raven figured it was the candy Mirajane promised her from before. He then turned back to his food and started eating, and found out that it was really good, resulting to him practically shoving the meal down his own throat. The others tried to calm the crazy mage down, with the dragonslayer offering a glass of water as Len choked.

"Haha, you must be really hungry, Len," the brown head laughed, the usual grin plastered on her face. "It's no wonder though, since you've been asleep for two days."

The black bird almost choked from the water he was drinking. "T-Two days?"

"Yep! You slept like a rock. I once tried to wake you up by pinching your nose, but Mira-nee caught me red-handed and scolded me instead."

She made a fake pout as she crossed her arms, making the raven haired and fire mage snicker. The sound dragonslayer just smirked at her actions, his hands back inside his jacket pockets. They engaged another conversation, and this time, Shawn suddenly got curious as he noticed the black markings on the back of Len's hands.

"What're those on your hands, huh?" the hooded mage seemingly asked the black bird, who was about to prepare eating yet another plate of food. "Is it your magic? You're a mage, right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm a mage. And my magic," Len answered, and then drifted to his right hand, where the dragon-like and wolf-like markings were etched. "It's Demon Summoning."

The sound mage blinked for a moment, probably from not knowing the said raven's magic. "Oh... Mind showing it?"

And then, as if it was normal, the amnesiac held his right hand out, which was now emitting a thin dark aura. Rudy and Romeo shot up at this, surprised and panicked look on their faces. The raven soon also had the same look on his face, suddenly realizing that if he summoned that dragon from before, then it'd cause quite a big commotion. The wolf girl was about to tackle him to the ground before he could summon the beast, but it was too late and weak black light illuminated across their table. The two collided on the ground, with the canine on top and the raven suffocating under her.

"Len, stop!" Rudy shouted, her hands trying to grab the summoner's shirt collar. It epically failed though, since the raven wasn't wearing any shirt. "Why the hell are you summoning that dragon _inside the building_?"

The black bird wanted to talk back, but all he could manage were coughs and sighs since the wolf girl's weight was still on him. Romeo was about to pull the canine away from the poor raven haired, when a giant red lizard suddenly tackled the brown head, shoving her off from the summoning mage. The said beast mage let out a squeal as she toppled on the ground next to Len, who was already sitting up. The reptile began attacking the canine, scratching and biting her.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" Romeo stammered as the mini-dragon continued to attack the brown haired. Rudy struggled to get the red lizard away from her, but it was too fast and agile.

"Aka, stop it!" the amnesiac exclaimed, after he finally realized that his wyvern was harming the monster eater. He paused after saying the summon's name, making him wonder how he knew its name.

The reptile turned to its master, and the canine took this chance to catch it. She grabbed its neck and limbs, restraining the lizard's movement. It began thrashing around though, and its tail, which was the only thing it could move, was beating at her fiercely. Rudy was already getting annoyed at the red lizard, a scowl on her face as she sat up. She planned on throwing the scaly thing back at Len, but it suddenly opened its mouth and spat out weak flames at the brown head.

"Oww!" the beast mage yelped, releasing the summon as she rubbed her singed face. The small dragon immediately escaped and bounded its way towards its master, with Romeo already making his way towards Rudy. "Why that little... I'll eat you!"

The fire mage proceeded to restrain the bewildered canine, while Aka, the little wyvern, settled down on Len's shoulders, growling slightly at the brown haired. Shawn merely watched the scene before him, amused by the raven's summoning magic. The said summoner stood up from the ground, and he had an apologetic look on his face. The look made Rudy stop raving, but she was still angry, prominent scratch and bite marks all over her body and clothes. The fire mage sighed as the beast mage stopped, a relieved look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry about Aka's behaviour. He's, ah, overprotective." the raven haired apologized, bowing slightly as the wyvern's growls subsided.

"What's up with that? You have another dragon? It's pretty small though, compared to the other one." Rudy seemingly asked, glaring slightly at the overgrown lizard while Romeo tended to the people that were bothered by their little scene from before. The sound dragonslayer suddenly mysteriously disappeared, leaving the trio on their own.

"Well, no, not really. The two are one and the same. Aka has three forms; the young form, this form, the beast form, the one you guys saw earlier, and the human form."

"Oh, seriously? That's one complicated magic you've got there, Len. Especially that runt over there."

The wyvern reacted and hissed at the beast mage, making the said canine scowl at the little creature. The raven haired just sweated at the two, while Romeo made his way back to them after settling the mages that were bothered from before. Shawn was still nowhere to be found, and Rudy was about to point that out, when the said hooded mage suddenly appeared from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Haaii! Shawn!" the brown head yelped as she twirled around, surprised at the dragonslayer's sudden appearance. She had quite a sensitive hearing, like the said white head, but the sound mage had the ability to conceal any sound he makes; perfect for surprise attacks. "Don't just pop out like that out of the blue! I haven't familiarized with your scent yet, so I'm still having trouble detecting you when you're around."

The hooded mage just played an amused smirk on his face, not even bothering to apologize, and then held out his other free hand. He had a couple of band-aids and ointments, making the wolf girl tilt her head to the side.

"Got this from the clinic. Thought that you needed them soon after what that summon did to ya." the sound dragonslayer exclaimed. He was looking away, and he almost look like he was nervous. The canine, being the dense kind of girl, remained the confused look on her face, regarding the white head's strange actions. Len was dense, too, so he also shot a confused look. Romeo was the only one who figured out that Shawn was shy around them, being anti-social and all, and was trying hard to be more open for a change.

"Well, uh, thanks," the brown haired responded, taking the band-aids and ointments on her hands. She suddenly paused for a moment, closely examining the items on her hand with a nervous look. She slowly handed it over to the dragonslayer, her free index finger lightly scratching her cheek as she looked away with a pout and an embarrassed look on her face. Shawn merely raised an eyebrow. "I... I don't know how to use these... So, can you...?"

The hooded mage had a startled look at first, but then sighed and gladly took the items, while the brown head settled down back to her seat. Len and Romeo also made their way back to their seats, with Aka already nesting on the raven's messed hair. The white head, while tending to the wolf girl's scratches, then complimented the black bird's unusual summoning magic, making the said amnesiac blush slightly from embarrassment. The four began to converse normally, while the other guildmembers also chatted around them. It was pretty noisy, but it seemed only a few noticed that the Master, Mirajane, and Macao were nowhere to be found in the barroom.

Suddenly, as if an ominous presence appeared out of the blue, everyone began to quiet down almost way too quickly. This greatly confused Len, making him look around him. He noticed that everyone was looking at the guild doors, including the three children with him. His eyes averted towards Rudy, who had the deathliest glare he had ever seen, directed at the innocent pieces of wood. She suddenly stood up, startling the said raven and disrupting the sound dragonslayer with his work on the canine's small wounds. Seeing as questioning the brown haired was out of the question, the amnesiac turned to the headphone mage, but then quickly dismissed the idea after seeing the said game expert looking a bit confused at the beast mage. Len then turned to the only one left, who was Romeo, deciding to ask him about what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" he seemingly asked the fire mage. The wolf girl was still glaring at the doors, her stance as if she was ready to dart towards them.

The dark haired gulped, and then turned to the black bird with a reassuring smile. It was obvious that he was nervous though, so the reassurance wasn't much help. "There's nothing to worry about, Len," he grinned nervously. "_They_'ve just arrived back from their job."

The summoner was about to ask him who 'they' were, when the guild doors suddenly creaked open, causing all heads to snap towards it. Two dark silhouettes were standing in front of the opened doors; one was tall while the other was quite short. Len hadn't even seen their faces when Rudy suddenly pounced towards the two, surprising the said raven haired. The beast mage had her feet morphed into brown furry hind legs, and with amazing speed, she quickly launched a kick towards the shorter of the duo. At that time, Len saw that the kid had blue hair, and that was enough proof that the said child was the much hated Blue person Rudy has been (badly) talking about.

"Take that, you cat!" the brown head yelled as she flew towards the blue head, but the said green scarfed evaded it by ducking, resulting to Rudy crashing on the taller figure.

"Gaah!"

The two tumbled on the ground, Jewels spilled on the ground with Blue already up on his feet. He had a sly smirk on his face, turning to the brown head who was still dazed from her usual 'Welcome home' greeting to the said green scarfed. He snickered.

"Tsk, tsk, Ru-chan, you've been really predictable lately," he scoffed, annoying the canine. The girl was already standing up, the older brother still sprawled on the ground. "Can't you at least do a less frontal attack?"

"Why you little... Shut up!" she was about to charge at the blue head once again, the said blue mage prepared for a petty fight, when someone suddenly grabbed the back of Rudy's shirt collar, lifting her up and almost making her choke. "Gahk!"

"_Enough_!" Niven's growling voice was enough to make the canine stop flailing around and quiet down, all other eyes watching the scene playing before the open guild doors. The scowling teen was already up on his feet, his right hand lifting Rudy up by her shirt collar, momentarily stopping the upcoming fight. The wolf girl just grumbled as she continued to glare at Blue, the said feline showing his usual sly smirk. "Rudy! If you're going to start a fight with Blue, don't involve me or anyone in it! Look at what you just made me do! All of our Jewels are scattered on the floor!"

Niven pointed at the floor, and the beast mage reluctantly glanced at the mess of paper and coins. She then turned to the angry mage, a pouty look on her face. "I'm sorry..." she hesitantly apologized.

The black haired just huffed, and then suddenly released the canine in mid-air. Rudy was startled at first, but then she quickly reacted and landed on her feet. Niven then went off to collect the money on the floor, leaving the two children by the open doors. Len and Romeo quietly watched with the raven having a nervous look on his face, the fire mage having an exasperated look as if saying, "Here we go again..." A light brown haired lady trotted over to the two to try and stop the commotion, when Blue suddenly pounced at Rudy, startling the said canine and brown haired lady.

"Don't let your guard down, Ru-chan!" the blue head exclaimed, his leg outstretched to the side as if doing a kick attack. The beast mage quickly saw this and blocked the attack with her right arm, but it was too late before she realized that it was a terrible idea.

"Hah! Too ba-" she grinned triumphantly, but it quickly changed into a painful expression as she screamed, her free hand carefully clutching her right upper arm. It seemed that Blue had hit the bruise that Behemoth had inflicted on her earlier, without the said blue head's knowledge. The green scarfed immediately shot a confused look as he landed on the ground, the monster eater trembling in pain as she cradled her arm on the ground. Len stood up from his seat to get a clear view of what was happening along with Shawn, while Romeo stayed seated with a shocked look on his face. Niven even stopped picking up the Jewels scattered on the floor to see what had happened, when a couple of sobs suddenly echoed throughout the barroom.

Rudy was crying. She started sobbing as teardrops lightly fell on the floor, and panic began to erupt in the room, especially the people near the wolf girl. Blue was clearly panicking, reluctantly trying to figure out a way to escape before realizing he could run. Len suddenly darted over towards the beast mage, ignoring the guildmembers' panic, in an attempt to try and comfort the said brown head. Romeo tried to stop and warn him about Rudy's cries, but it was too late.

It was clear that Rudy was emitting yellow electric sparks, and as she let out a loud wail, everything and everyone in the radius of fifteen meters were electrified by her sudden release of lightning magic. Blue, who was late from running away, got burnt from the lightning attack along with Len, who stopped exactly right in front of the brown haired. The others got away safely, but the two lads were caught up in the sudden release of magic power, while Rudy continued to cry as she cradled her right arm. It seemed Aka managed to return back to its master's body before it got hit by the lightning, too.

"Sigh, I should have warned Len earlier about Rudy's sudden lightning charges when she cries." Romeo sighed to himself, the sound dragonslayer by his side looking all shocked as if he had seen this for the first time.

No one dared to come close to Rudy since she was still sparking yellow lightning, although they did want to comfort the canine and bring the two lads sprawled on the ground to the infirmary. They then decided to just call on the brown head's father, seeing as he was the only one who could come near her when she's like this. Just when Niven was about to go and fetch Rudy's dad, a certain middle-aged yellow haired man climbed down the stairs from the second floor, a kind of annoyed look on his face as he glanced over at the mess by the open guild doors. It was quiet except for Rudy's continuous cries, as the tall blond man made his way towards the said canine.

The yellow head didn't say anything nor reacted to Rudy's sparks, steadily making his way towards the crying child until he was in front of her, beside Len's out cold body. He kneeled down and carried the wolf girl in his arms, ignoring the canine's electrical discharges. He was careful not to harm her injured right arm, and in between her sobs and cries, Rudy looked up to her father with tears in her eyes.

"F-F-Father..." she managed to mutter out. She then proceeded to cry again as she held on to her father's clothing, the said blond man walking towards the infirmary.

"Ever, tell Freed and Bickslow to pick up those children lying on the floor and bring them to the infirmary." he ordered the light brown haired lady from before, the said fairy lady nodding as she went to relay their boss's orders.

Freed then took Len while Bickslow carried Blue to the infirmary, with Laxus heading to the same place as Rudy continued to cry in his arms. Evergreen tailed behind, and the Thunder God Tribe left the barroom in deathly silence. Niven was the first to break the silence. He continued his work from before, which was picking up the fallen Jewels, and the other guildmembers soon followed him and returned to their normal activities as if the incident by the open guild doors never happened. Romeo merely sighed at this, with Shawn sloppily seated on his seat. The two decided to visit their fellow mates in an hour, after they deemed it was safe to enter the infirmary without being suddenly hit by a stray lightning bolt.

* * *

**OKAY. So it's finally revealed that Rudy's father is Laxus. Anyway, things will be cleared up in the next chapter (probably), and please review! It's seriously motivation!**

**Till the next chappie!  
**


End file.
